The invention relates to athletic exercise equipment particularly of such construction and adaptation that it is particularly suitable for usage by paraplegics and quadriplegics.
In recent years, interest in physical fitness has increased dramatically spawning an explosion of new exercise equipment for the gymnasium and in particular for the home. Multi-purpose home gyms of many styles and degrees are now on the market purporting to enable the user to do exercises for all areas of the body.
This great interest in exercise and fitness has recently overflowed to include the physically "handicapped." Until federal agencies stepped in and began mandating accessibility of facilities, few people were aware of the physical capabilities that many of the so-called "handicapped" possess and the great help to these people from the proper exercise. Most facilities were not accessible to people confined to wheelchairs so of course these individuals did not use them and did not obtain the benefits of proper exercise. With the increasing public awareness of the benefits for such handicapped people, within the past few years wheelchair basketball has been used for providing exercise for those bound to wheelchairs; and, in addition, there have been a few, very expensive, highly specialized pieces of exercise equipment designed for wheelchair-bound people.
The athletic exerciser disclosed in my co-pending application, Ser. No. 554,820, is a good apparatus for the general population and includes a pivoted arm that is raised against the action of a hydraulic piston; however, this athletic exerciser is not particularly adapted for wheelchair-bound people.